Ghost of the Battle
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: Alyssa was a first year during the battle. She lost her sister and her sanity. She was left with scars when she returned to Hogwarts the following September. Please read and review/


**This story is about a first year names Alyssa and the Battle of Hogwarts.**

As soon as Snape was gone my sister, Ada, crashed through the crowds and found me. I was 12 years old and she was 15, she told me that we were going home. She promised me. We followed Madame Pomfrey to the Room of Requirements, it was packed. She held my hand tight, not letting me go. We kept getting pushed around, further and further from the escape passage. Students started coming back out of the passage and down the ladder, an old man appeared "Deatheaters have taken the village, all the students got away but no more can come through" Madame Pomfrey ran out of the room, trying to find Professor McGonagall I think. That's when people started screaming and I started crying, we couldn't get away and would have to fight. People started leaving the room, calling for friends, teachers and siblings. Ginny Weasley was standing with two women by the passage. "Come on" Ada said tugging my arm. But I couldn't move frozen to the floor by fear, that's when Ada kneeled in front of me "Alyssa time to grow up" she told me sternly.

"I want to go home" I sobbed throwing my arms around her neck.

"I know" she whispered. She stood up lifting me with her; she put me down and dragged me by my hand out of the room. We ran around to the court yard, the teachers were shooting spells at the sky, creating a force field. But of course the force field starting falling and rotting. We were outside when that happened McGonagall called for us to run into the great hall. We ran across the courtyard and into the Hall. We ran into an abandoned corridor and stayed there watching the battle from the window, but no one found us. Then a deatheater explosion gutted the corridor, we ran away and found ourselves once a again in the carnage of the courtyard, something hit me and I fell to the floor. Ada kneeled beside me shielding me; my arm was a waterfall of blood where a spell had hit me. I later learnt the spell had been Septumsempra. "Ada!" I screamed.

"You'll be fine we'll get Madame Pomfrey" she assured me "We'll go home, I promise" that's when she turned round and saw the spell hurtling towards her; she pushed me from my crouching position to the pile of rubble beside me. She fell beside me. Dead. I crawled over to her and screamed and cried holding her body with my one good arm, while curses flew around me. I succumbed to the blood loss and lost conscious. My sister, Ada, died at fifty-five minutes past four, five minutes before the Hour Armistice which would have saved her life.

My right arm had to be reconstructed. During the battle Madame Pomfrey used dittany on my arm but it only stopped the blood loss. But I was lucky to even get that, supplies of dittany were precious only fatal and threatening wounds were treated with it. My split lip and cut cheek were left, I had gotten then while I was unconscious presumably from falling rubble. When I woke I was surrounded by bodies, my sister beside me. An older student with red hair was there when I woke up they told me I would be ok. I had a sling put on my arm and then I was sat on a bench by Professor Flitwick. Who was washing the cuts on his face. People started calling and screaming, I looked towards the Entrance Hall. Voldemort stood their behind him Hagrid held the dead body of Harry Potter, I limped to join the crowd. I watched the dark lord die and I smiled for the first and last time in a very long time. In the aftermath of the battle I drank coco and slept on a bench. I woke when my mother arrived frantic and crying. She asked where Ada was and I pointed at the pile of bodies, we cried together.

I returned to the newly built Hogwarts the following September, my arm all but useless and my cheek scarred. I discovered the carriages weren't horseless.

I hated going back to school; every hallway was full of ghost, literal and metaphorical. At least 6 new ghosts took residence at Hogwarts after the battle. But Ada wasn't one of them.

Being at school was horrible every corridor was full of bodies, when I sat in the great hall the floor was still sticky with blood and I never felt safe in my bed. The lessons were different from the year before, I was no longer cursed by older students. But still I would cry if I had to go into the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room, most people in my class did the same.

Every time I walked past the memorial to the fallen, I wept. The memorial was in the courtyard in one of the glassless windows. The window had been filled with wands of the fallen, my sister's was in the middle, I used the accio charm to identify it. After the battle people snapped their own wands and lay them where they would later build the memorial, people snapped their wands because they realised that magic always has a price. They had seen enough and they wanted done with it.

Student made memorials were in every classroom, in every corridor and common room. Piles of flowers and notes. In every common room notice boards were hung and tribute hung on them. Every house turned on Slytherin, blaming them for the deaths of their friends and family. Even though Slytherins died. Snape's portrait was destroyed nearly every day, till the moved it to the Headmistress's Office.

I tried to cope but I couldn't. Life wasn't easy.

**Please review.**


End file.
